


The Eagle Art Stuff - NSFW Edition

by r1ns0



Series: ART [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Some art, all porn, some snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Yep





	1. The First Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily, I would like to practice NSFW. I’ve already done a few drawings, but I’d love to do more because it’s a ton of fun.
> 
> For now, I will be posting cropped images with links to the full image. I may restrict this to archive users only, but that remains to be seen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, I’m proud of the fact that I just got these down without embarrassment. On the other, no one ever likes their older drawings lol

[Full View Here](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/161227263240/cleaned-up-those-nsfw-sketches-a-bit-and-drew-an)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/0D5ik8)


	2. Kinktober 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Sleepy Sex  
> —  
> “Well, good morning to you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~*nervous laughter*~~

Moving this here

 

[Full View Here](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/166098031320/day-1-sleepy-sex-well-good-morning-to-you)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/75g538)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only contribution to kinktober, thus far. Don’t know if I’ll manage to get anymore done, but I figure kinktober is as good an excuse as any to practice nsfw. What even are dicks? lol  
> —  
> Full view is available on my tumblr


	3. Kinktober 2017: Prompts and Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we want? More nsfw! When do we want it? Well, as soon as possible, preferably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ want to do more for kinktober so I decided to discard the prompt list and make my own. I even wrote some stuff to motivate myself more. Now let’s see if I can get some of these done.  
>  —  
> Y’all are more than welcome to snatch some or all of these for your own use if you’d like.

**Rough**  
Esca loved when Marcus took him with a slow, sweet tenderness, but he would be lying if he said he didn't also like when Marcus held him down and fucked him raw like a feral beast.

* * *

**Triad** (Marcus/Esca/Liathan)  
It took time for them to reach this point: for suspicions to become a mutual trust, for blinding hatred to become a fierce love.

Their bond was a heated thing; burning, but comforting. They took great joy in it and in each other.  
Marcus especially loved to please his men in any and every way.

* * *

**My Slave** (TW: established slavery, unhealthy love (Stockholm?), obsession, previous non-con, dub-con)  
Esca knew Marcus to be a man of honor. No doubt he would have freed him, perhaps even after their journey, but Esca had no intention of returning to the place of his slavery. Neither did he wish Marcus to leave his side. He would keep Marcus, he would never free him. If being a slave kept Marcus near him, so be it.

Marcus was his, always was. His beautiful Roman.

" _Mine_." Marcus dutifully sucked his cock, no longer shamed by his position. Oh, he'd fought. He'd raged at Esca, threatened his death, but they both had known how empty the threat was. Now he served Esca loyally. Rome was but a dream.

"I love you, E-Esca, _Domine_ ,” Marcus lifted his head from his task, lips red and slick with saliva. _So beautiful_.

"I know, my sweet, little Roman. I know,” Esca pet his head as he resumed.

Yes, Marcus was his Roman. His beautiful slave. _Forever_.

* * *

**What a Lovely Ass You Have**  
The best part about fucking Marcus was turning him on his belly and fondling his lovely ass. There was something satisfyingly erotic about taking those ample mounds in his hands and squeezing, holding them apart as he watched his cock vanish between them, again and again.

* * *

**Always** (Flavia/Esca, M/F)  
Flavia did not think she would ever tire of watching her Briton. He was beautiful and handsome and wild and so much more. When he held her, she felt safe and warm. When he loved her, she felt a fire blazing throughout her body so wonderfully sweet in it's pain. When he fucked her, she felt so thoroughly dominated and claimed, she loved it. He was her man, her Briton, her Esca. And she was his. Always and forever.

* * *

**I Am Hers, She Is Mine** (Marcus/Esca, M/F)  
Esca was beautiful. She was passionate and full of fire. Marcus would sing of her beauty and grace if he could, but he makes due with what he possesses. He gladly places himself at her feet when she so commands and he lovingly claims her when she invites him between her thighs. However, he does not think she has ever been more beautiful than she is now as her belly continues to grow with his child inside.

He feels warm with love, but he also feels great pride when he looks upon her swell, feels the small kicks against his palm. That was their child, the fruit of their love. All that they had endured, had journeyed through together, had brought them here. Son or daughter, they would be fierce and strong like their mother, loyal and brave like their father, and, most importantly, they would know honor and faithfulness.

* * *

**Dance, Baby** (Marcella/Esca, F/F)  
Esca watches Marc with satisfaction as she dances for her pleasure. She had been delightfully surprised when she had walked through the door of their apartment, to find her beautiful Marcella stretched out on the sheets of their bed in nothing but lingerie with garters and heels. Now she leaned back on the bed, drink in hand, as Marc performed for her beloved. She cannot resist her for long, however, as the temptation of her swinging hips finally leads her to grab Marc and pull her to the bed, firmly grasping her well-rounded ass. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Watch Me** (Marcella/Esca, F/F)  
Marc shivered in delight as Esca slipped the shirt from her body, rubbing over her breasts as she lifted it up and over her head. They stood before a mirror, giving Marc a clear view of her own body as Esca slowly stripped her down. The shirt was discarded on the floor and Esca reached back around to grasp her breasts and lightly squeeze before slipping her fingers into the bra and pulling down, exposing her without removing the undergarment. She teased her nipples, pinching and pulling, and kneaded her lovely breasts.

Marc felt heated and could feel the wetness gathering between her thighs. She felt goosebumps as Esca's hands traveled slowly down her body, down to her hips, and stripped her of her underwear. She let out a breathy gasp as Esca finally dipped her fingers into her folds, the slick sound only serving to arouse her more.

* * *

**Delicious**  
Marcus could never have enough of Esca. Perhaps he might have felt shame in the beginning, but now he couldn't be bothered to care. Not if it meant he could have Esca in his arms, in his bed, and by his side always. He loved to worship Esca's body with his hands and with his mouth, touching every inch and trailing his tongue everywhere he could. But, oh he made such beautiful sounds when he flipped him over, held him down, and dipped his tongue into his hole. The feel of his ass in his hands, holding it apart, as he sloppily licked and kissed and tongue-fucked his most intimate area, it was an intoxicating feeling. The knowledge that what he did would have brought him great shame before only served to spur him on.

* * *

**Eat Me**  
Marcus had cried out in surprise when he first felt the wet touch against his hole. He'd tried to pull away, his arousal shaming him, but Esca had held fast and brought him back to his mouth firmly. He pulled Marcus to him as he hungrily devoured him, pressing his face close so that his tongue might reach further. Marcus cries and pleas went straight to his cock, but he ignored it in favor of his task. By the time he was done with his Roman, he would have him begging for more.

And he would gladly give it to him.


	4. Prompt: Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavia did not think she would ever tire of watching her Briton. He was beautiful and handsome and wild and so much more. When he held her, she felt safe and warm. When he loved her, she felt a fire blazing throughout her body so wonderfully sweet in it's pain. When he fucked her, she felt so thoroughly dominated and claimed, she loved it. He was her man, her Briton, her Esca. And she was his. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another one done. These two make me happy ^_^

[Full View Here](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/166700558820/prompt-always-flavia-did-not-think-she-would)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/50k670)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s more tender than steamy, but I love drawing them being saps for each other as much as them going at it


	5. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Marcus is just so good lookin.’ And because freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew this from a photo reference. I saw it and immediately knew I needed to draw Marcus in this pose.
> 
> Maybe he’s showing off for Esca. Maybe he’s posing for an art class. Maybe he’s posing for an art class _and_ showing off for the cute, grumpy boy whom he later learns is named Esca. So many possibilities.

[Full View Here](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/166839848415/phew-so-glad-to-get-this-done-man-i-cant-get)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/Y8v5xx)


	6. New Year 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now there’s a sight Marcus loves to come home to ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY made something new. My apple pencil crapped out on me, which is the main reason I haven’t drawn anything lately. Finally just picked up a new regular stylus and this was the first thing that came to mind ~~(surprise, surprise)~~ ;)

[Full View Here](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/170287541850/first-drawing-of-the-year-and-of-course-its-my) 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/n7V99L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being supportive of/patient with my lazy ass self lol


	7. MerAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus would be eternally grateful to have his mate safe and back in his arms. The days Esca had been missing had been a torture like no other for him and Liathan, not knowing if their mate was alive or not. As it turns out, he had been on land the whole time, but could not remember his life in the sea. 
> 
> It had taken much patience waiting for Esca’s memories to return as they slowly courted him again, but they would have waited years and more, if needed, for their mate to make his way back to them.
> 
> Marcus was there when Esca came to the shore. When he spotted Marcus, he smiled the most brilliant smile and sang in that beautiful voice Marcus had come to know and love.
> 
> As Esca had made his way back into the water, shedding his clothes along the way, Marcus had swam around in an excited frenzy. Finally, finally his mate had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a wingAU thing, but it became my merAU instead lol art really does have a mind of it’s own. Added a little snippet, too, to give it a little context.
> 
> Putting this in the NSFW art stuff juuuuust in case, due to Esca’s nakedness.
> 
> Also, Esca’s claws are there cuz he’s in the middle of changing back to his mer form. ~~Also because I like Esca with claws for some reason~~
> 
> EDIT: Added the time lapse video :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/w63s50)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a pleasure to draw these two ^_^


End file.
